


Nae me

by Dark_Angel_Kaos



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel_Kaos/pseuds/Dark_Angel_Kaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda looks battered, Allen is pleased and Lavi wants to know why. Crackfic! Drabble! Randomness! Words: 119.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nae me

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Nae me

Title: Nae me

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: -Man

Pairings: implied Allen x Kanda

Rating: PG

Warnings: pure CRACK, short drabble.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Summery: Kanda looks battered, Allen is pleased and Lavi wants to know why. Crackfic! Drabble! Randomness! Words: 119.

A/N: This is something that came to my mind while my little sister and I were making fun of a Vybez Kartel song (Kartel's a Jamaican dancehall artist). The title of this fanfic is the name of his song, well sort of. Well let the drabble crack commence hehehehe!

Enjoy lol!

* * *

Lavi walked in only to see Kanda lying down on the couch looking all battered and bruised. He was shocked to say in the least. _'What the hell happened?'_ His attention laid on Allen who sat in the loveseat looking pleased with him self.

"Yuu what happened?" he turned his accusatory gaze to Allen. "Oi Allen what the hell did you do? Did you box him?"

"No masa a nae me," Allen replied.

"Wait, so you kick him?" Lavi tried again.

"No masa a nae me."

"You thump him?"

"No masa a nae me."

"Then, what happen then?" Lavi sighed in defeat.

Allen smirked, and then said:

"Lavi, a jus' the love, a jus' the love me give him."

XD ~ XD ~ XD ~ XD ~ XD ~ XD

~Owari~

Pronunciations (Jamaican creole):

Masa – pronounced like Maa-sa (meaning mister/sir).

Nae – pronounced like Nee (meaning not/wasn't).

The sentence: 'no masa a nae me' should mean 'no sir it wasn't me' in Jamaican creole.

A/N: hehehehe I know it made no sense _but~_ it did to me and my lil sis hahaha. This was funny in our eyes so I felt like sharing it. Basically Allen is saying that the bruises on Kanda's body were from them doing it. Haha my lil sis is saying that I'm wasting my time typing this crackfic that makes no sense, when I should be typing the ones that do make sense. Oh well, thank you all who bothered to read this bunch of pure uncensored crap that was born from dead idleness! Enjoy M.M tho!

Ja na

Kaos


End file.
